User blog:Corbierr/Season 3 finale rewritten ~
This basically just jumps into where Eddie, KT and Harriet are on their way to the Gatehouse. It's gonna switch POVs because I can. Enjoy it! KT's POV: Eddie, Harriet and I finally reached the Gatehouse. All around us, the Sinner storm raged. I could feel a tension just as we stood outside the building. Fabian was guarding. In a quick attempt, we tried to convince him that Eddie was now a sinner, but he didn't believe us. He even started shouting for backup. Eddie and I shared a glance...just before Eddie pushed him to the ground, snatched the keys, and opened the door. We ran inside before he could stop us. "I can't believe I just did that," He said. "You can apologize to him later," "I will." "Hurry, we have to reach the tank!" Harriet said. We sped up, determined to end this once and for all. ------------- Fabian's POV: I got up and kept shouting for backup. They could not be allowed to proceed. Soon, Patricia and Alfie came running. "Did they get inside?" Alfie asked. I nodded. "Come on. Let's go." Then I remembered that Eddie had my keys now...so what else to do, but smash through a window? It was fun, hearing the glass shatter...no, I'd cause chaos later, I'd stop Sibuna first. We went through the now open window and ran after Sibuna. ------------ Eddie's POV: At the elevator, we frantically pushed the button, wishing it would come faster. "Eddie!" KT shouted. "It's the Sinners!" I spun around. "No!" Fabian laughed. "Aww, are you scared of us? We just want to play..." "KT, Harriet, we have to fight them..." "Fight us?" Alfie sneered. "Go ahead and try." Patricia remained silent, just watching us with contempt in her eyes. I looked into her eyes, then shook it off. No, I couldn't think about our relationship right now...I just had to stop her and the others. "I'm sorry, Patricia," I said, and grabbed a lamp, swinging it towards Fabian, who dodged, and started laughing. "Is that the best you've got?" His eyes flashed. "You're weak." Thats when KT threw a vase, hitting him the chest. He fell back, and Patricia lunged for her while Alfie picked up a fireplace poker and started jabbing it at me. We ended up having a swordfight with the lamp and poker, before I deciced it was stupid and tackled him to the ground. We wrestled around, with Patricia and KT fighting nearby, slamming eachother into the walls and shelves. Fabian helped Alfie out, leading me to have to try and fight off both of them at once. Harriet watched from the corner of the room, still trying to get the elevator to start. I kept one eye on it at all times; Hopefully we'd be able to escape soon. While dodging a tackle from Alfie, I tried to punch Fabian, but he retaliated by making the dirtiest move known to fighting...kicking me in the once place I could not handle being kicked. Screaming, I collapsed on my knees, just as Patricia threw KT to the ground next to me. She then ordered someone to get Harriet. I looked at her. "Patricia..." I groaned. "Patricia, don't do this...please...I know you still have good in you," "No I don't," She insisted. "But our kiss," I said, "Our...our kiss...please, don't fight it...don't do this..." "We know you're still Patricia deep down," KT chimed in. "You don't need to be evil. Fight it off!" "No, I...I can't!" Alfie was dragging Harriet over next to us. He then realized what was going on with Patricia. "Are they trying to make you nice again?" He burst out laughing. "That's pathetic." "Alfie!" I shouted, angry. "Fabian! Just try! Please!" Patricia was breathing heavily, and she looked like she was getting a headache. "I can't. It's dumb..." "Yes you can!" I urged, just as KT elbowed me. She pointed towards the elevator, which was now open. "Sorry Sinners," The three of us pushed them out of the way and we ran inside. As I went into the elevator, I caught a glimpse of Patricia going nuts... I'm sorry, Yacker. I love you...please fight it off... --------- Patricia's POV: As Eddie escaped, I remained where I was. My head hurt...I felt like there was a battle going on inside my head. "Eddie..." I whispered, before my Sinner side came back: "Let him go and die in there!" "No!!! We have to help him..." "No!" "Y-yes..." Fabian and Alfie were staring at me, as I was beginning to freak out. "Fabian, Alfie," I begged. "H-help me...She won't go away..." "Who?" Alfie asked. "The sinner!" Then the sinner returned, and I burst out laughing. "You can't fight me off, I'm in control." Someone...help me... ''"Fight off the evil! You two can do it! Eddie's right..." "That's the dumbest thing..." Fabian laughed. "NO!" I shouted. "It's not, just..." I stumbled back. Now both sides were even fighting over my movements. I found myself trying to reach the elevator, while the other side wanted to turn me back towards Alfie and Fabian. Collapsing on the floor, I started begging for help... Fabian ran over to me. "P-Patricia, get up, hurry..." I could tell...something clicked within him... he was fighting it off, too. "Ugh...ah....it hurts...Foolish Fabian, did you think you could- Augh, go away...." And Alfie? Within seconds, he was also on his knees. All three of us were on the ground, squirming, fighting, begging for the evil to go away... ''I'm trying, Eddie...but the evil is too strong... ------- KT's POV: We ran into the tank room. Caroline spotted us, and it didn't take long for her to figure out that I was not a sinner at all. "Ammut, get them!" I pulled out my key. I was safe, but Eddie and Harriet weren't....which was proven the minute Ammut flew at her, and she was turned sinner... "No! Harriet!" I screamed. "Eddie, we have to stop this!" "I know, but how do we..." Frobisher came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. "Great grandfather..." I whispered, before snapping myself out of it. I only had one idea, and that was the staff. I ran for it, and when I reached it, I tried to pull it out of it's place, but it was so heavy. ''And when I touched it, energy shot through me, and I fell back, dropping the key. "NO!" Denby started laughing and grabbed the key. "Ammut, time to devour these children." "Oh no you don't..." Eddie had wrestled my great-grandfather off of him and made a dive for the staff. "KT, let's do this! "Ammut, get them!" The elevator door opened up, and into the room ran Patricia, Fabian and Alfie. I freaked, and yelled for Eddie. "They're back!" "And we're on your side," Patricia yelled. Frobisher looked furious. "That's impossible!" Eddie smirked. "But it happened..." --------- Alfie's POV: With Ammut swirling around above us, everyone screaming over the wind, and Fromby losing it, I was almost scared enough to make a run for it. But the Sibuna in me was ready for the challenge. Ammut lunged at the three of us. We all dived out of the way, and I noticed KT and Denby wrestling over the key. "KT, leave the key, we need to get the staff!" She heard me and stopped fighting Denby, who, after KT gave up, threw her to the ground with ease. Eddie helped her up and he looked at us. "Sibuna, hurry! Let's do this!" We did the Sibuna sign and, together, we rushed for the staff. Yanking it out of it's place, There was burst of energy that sent us all flying back. Denby and Frobisher both fell, too, and Denby lost the key. Ammut lunged for her...and I saw, with my own eyes, someone getting devoured. Denby was gone. KT grabbed her key, then Eddie stood up; He was still holding the staff. I looked at it, and it reminded me of some sort of Alien weapon...cool! And that meant he was an alien. It all made sense now... "Sibuna!" Eddie shouted. "Let's get this done." -------- Eddie's POV: I turned the staff into a spear. KT grabbed it, followed by Patricia, Alfie and Fabian. Each of us holding onto it, I felt a strange power flowing through it...it was probably imaginary, but I felt the power of Sibuna. We could do this. "One..." "Ammut, now!" "Two..." "Three." All of us charged towards Ammut, and we screamed while doing so. The staff was jabbed into her smokey body there was a bright flash of light. Ammut screamed...it was a high pitched, ear splitting scream. Frobisher fell to his knees. We pushed the staff farther. "In the name of Anubis," I muttered, "We banish you!" And Ammut had disappeared inside the staff. -------- KT's POV: We collapsed on the ground. It was over. We'd saved the day. Relieved and exhausted, I hugged Eddie. "We did it," He laughed. "We did." Patricia cleared her throat. Eddie turned and grinned at her. "Come here, Yacker..." Yes, Sibuna was celebrating. Could you blame us? After everything that had happened, we just had to let it all out. Some tears were even shed...and when I noticed the old man on the ground, I cried even harder. "Great grandfather!" I ran over to his side, grabbed his hand, as he looked at me. All of Sibuna stood behind me, but for this moment, it was just me and my grandfather. "I never meant for this to happen..." He rasped. "I tried to stop it. I sent everything to my son...it was my dearest wish to meet him one day...and now you've done it. I'm so proud of you...can you ever forgive me?" Trying to stop crying, I whispered, "I already forgive you, great grandfather..." ---------- Patricia's POV: Eventually we left the Gatehouse and made our way back to school, where everyone was still trying to get over the chaos that had been caused. Willow saw us and ran over. She and Eddie hugged. I watched them. No, I wasn't jealous...much. "Squeee! You must have saved the world!" "We did," Eddie promised. "We did," She was still smiling as she stopped hugging him. "You guys are like super heroes! This is so cool...I should make costumes for you all!" I had to laugh. "Thanks, Willow..." Then Jerome and Joy showed up. Both looked confused, but I noted that neither actually looked at each other. "Let me guess...We just nearly destroyed the world because of some Sibuna thing?" Jerome asked. We nodded. "Well...good job then," Joy smiled. "But good luck explaining it to Mara." Despite her smile, though, I could tell something was wrong. I could tell, she felt like she had missed out...I felt bad for her. "So...you two are talking again?" KT asked. They both looked at each other with realization...and Joy silently walked away, while Jerome looked at her and awkwardly left after her. "Should we-" KT asked, but I held her back. "They'll figure it out on their own," I promised. It wasn't long before we ran into Mara, too. "Okay, what just happened? What was with all the chaos? Why did that just happen?" Sibuna all shared worried looks, then Willow piped up. "Ooh, it was chaos brought on by an evil Egyptian spirit that looked like a gray ghost and spreads all these evil vibes...but then they became super heroes and stopped her before we could destroy the world, and good thing too, because I'd have hated to destroy the world, wouldn't you? Think of all the little animals we'd be hurting..." Mara stared at her for a minute. "...This is a weird day." And then she left. -------- Mara's POV: I thought long about the chaos that had been caused, and I just couldn't believe that it had all happened. Did I really just destroy the school? And what about our classes? I wanted to learn! Sighing, I sat down on my bed, still thinking...and then I noticed the letter on my desk. Jerome's letter. Swallowing, I slowly picked it up. "I've already caused too much chaos even before today..." I realized. "I have to do something about this..." I had to go find Alfie... -------- '''And everything after that can stay the same because I like the rest of the ending so we're done. I hope you all liked this!' Category:Blog posts